Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 27
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Hallo, liebe Leser, und herzlich willkommen zum Start der vierten und letzten CD von Final Fantasy IX. Jawohl, das Ende ist nah… *schluchz* Aber wir sollten den Kopf nicht hängen lassen. Es gibt noch viel zu tun. Packen wir’s an. Das Dorf der Schwarzmagier und Genome Vivi hatte die schlaue Idee, die Genome, die wir aus Bran Barlu mitgenommen haben, im Dorf der Schwarzmagier unterzubringen, da sie den Schwarzmagiern in ihrer Art sehr ähneln. Nun leben die beiden Gruppen also gemeinsam im Dorf, wo die Genome das Leben auf Gaia kennenlernen und Unterstützung von den Zipfelmützen dabei erhalten, alles zu verstehen. Auch das Hyperbrain unserer Gruppe vermittelt ihnen eine, äh, große Weisheit… Zidanes Sippe ist also gut aufgehoben, während wir losziehen und Kuja davon abhalten, nach Terra auch noch Gaia zu vernichten. Steiner schlägt vor, dass wir uns vorher noch mit Großherzog Cid beraten, doch Lili lehnt dies ab, da die Menschen in Panik geraten könnten, wenn irgendjemand Wind von Kujas Irrsinn kriegt. Dann vermöbeln wir ihn eben allein, was eh viel mehr Spaß macht >D Mikoto aber rät uns davon ab, ihn überhaupt vermöbeln zu wollen, da er einfach viel zu mächtig ist. Okay, Kuja hat mal eben innerhalb weniger Minuten einen ganzen Planeten pulverisiert, aber irgendjemand muss diesem Wahnsinnigen nun einmal Einhalt gebieten. Stellt also ein Team zusammen, und los geht’s! Ab sofort reisen wir mit der Invincible, mit der wir aus Terra geflohen sind. Zum Glück dürfen wir den Kahn behalten, denn von der Hildegard 3 kriegt man ja Augenkrebs. Neben ihrem schicken Design hat das ehemals feindliche Luftschiff noch Pisces am Start (Stellatio Nr. 12/12), die ihr im Inneren findet, außerdem könnt ihr nun auf jeder Landfläche mit Ausnahme von Wäldern landen. Bevor wir aber mit dem schicken Schiffchen durch Gaia tingeln, kehren wir nochmal ins Dorf der Schwarzmagier zurück. Auf dem Weg dorthin wird euch auffallen, dass hier nun andere Monster als früher rumrennen, was mit dem Nebel zusammenhängt. Diesen Monstern werdet ihr ab jetzt praktisch überall unterhalb des Nebels begegnen und auch verspeisen können. Jedenfalls haben der Waffenladen und die Schmiede im Dorf neue Waren im Angebot, die wir uns auf jeden Fall anschauen sollten. Masamune und die Duellkralle könnt ihr später von Bossen klauen, die zu schmieden lohnt sich also nicht. Bei Aeolus‘ Armreif, der Ballonmütze, dem Stechhelm und dem Kaiserharnisch solltet ihr aber zuschlagen, da dies die stärksten Items ihrer Art sind, außerdem ist die Goldmaske für Mahagon interessant. Dann könnt ihr Musik vom Grammophon in der Pension hören, wenn ihr Dogas Artefakt und Unes Spiegel aus Treno im Inventar habt und den Schwarzmagier vor dem Gerät ansprecht. Zu guter Letzt könnt ihr in der Schmiede die Leiter hochklettern und von dort oben ein lustiges Gespräch zwischen den beiden Schwarzmagiern und dem Genom vor der Hütte belauschen :D …und was sonst noch von Gaia übrig ist Daguerreo Der Waffenladen in Daguerreo führt einige neue Waren, von denen ihr aber vieles schon aus Terra mitbringen konntet. Wirklich interessant ist nur der Kraftreif, der die Stärke eurer Charaktere anhebt, von Steiners Genesis lasst ihr aber die Finger. Das Teil könnt ihr nämlich in Kürze klauen. Eigentlich seid ihr aber auch nicht zum Shoppen hier, sondern weil ihr den Opa in der ersten Etage ansprechen sollt, der links herumsteht. Er bittet euch darum, ihm den Magischen Finger zu bringen, falls ihr ihn in die euren bekommen solltet. Treno Gebt Baronesse Stella in Treno die letzten beiden Stellatia, um 30.000 Gil und eine Kaiserrobe zu erhalten. Sprecht ihr sie danach an, hat sie irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es immer noch zu wenig Stellatia sind, obwohl wir ihr doch schon alle zwölf gebracht haben. Sagt ihr, dass noch eine fehlt, sodass sie euch auf die Suche nach der dreizehnten Stellatio schickt und euch dafür die anderen zwölf mit auf den Weg gibt. Damit geht ihr nun zu Quans Höhle und untersucht exakt die Stelle, an der ihr Scorpius gefunden habt – dort könnt ihr jetzt nämlich Ophiuchus entdecken, womit nun auch die Geschichte vollständig ist, die die Gravuren auf den einzelnen Stellatia erzählen. Kehrt nun zur Baronesse zurück, die euch mit Cinnas Hammer belohnen wird. Nur, was macht ihr mit dem Ding…? Ihr könnt ihn im nächsten Kapitel verschmieden und so Steiners beste Rüstung erhalten, oder ihr könnt das Ending des Spiels um eine etwa zehn Sekunden andauernde Sequenz verlängern. Im Kartenstadion findet ihr neue Gegner, die einige seltene Tetra Master-Karten für euch haben. Klarissa, die Magierkönigin benutzt hauptsächlich die Karten Sanctus, Flare und Meteo, Schwertmeister Hunt setzt Karten mit Waffenmotiven wie beispielsweise Infantinwache oder Exkalibur II ein und Leia Orgasma hat die ganzen Bestia-Karten auf Lager. Dann könnt ihr in der Knightvilla zum letzten Mal gegen ein Monster kämpfen: Der Behemoth hat physisch Einiges drauf und kontert gerne mit Meteo. Ich empfehle, Lili oder Eiko gegen ihn kämpfen zu lassen, welche ihn in den Wicht-Zustand versetzen und so quasi wehrlos machen können, außerdem zaubert er dann kein Meteo mehr. Dann muss man nur noch fleißig mit Bestia oder Sanctus angreifen, und schon darf man sich über eine Ballonmütze freuen. Außerdem bietet das Auktionshaus zwei neue Items an, nämlich das Haarband und den Magischen Finger! Beide Items sind wahnsinnig teuer, und den Magischen Finger gibt es überhaupt erst, wenn ihr mindestens einmal die Items Dogas Artefakt, Unes Spiegel, Rattenschwanz und Gryphonherz ersteigert habt. Den Finger könnt ihr dann beim Opa in Daguerreo gegen Exkalibur eintauschen! Dafür lohnt es sich doch, ein paar tausend Gil lockerzumachen. Die fabelhafte Welt der Mogrys Besucht den Glockenturm in Alexandria, wo ihr wieder seilspringen könnt, wenn ihr Vivi oder Eiko im Team habt. Außerdem könnt ihr das letzte 3-Teile-Set von Stilzkin kaufen, welches einen Mondsplitter, einen Rubin und ein Elixier enthält. Habt ihr dieses und auch alle anderen Sets von dem wandernden Mogry erworben, schenkt er euch zum Dank das vierte und letzte Haarband des Spiels. Super, aber was mich gerade viel mehr interessiert: Wie hat er denn Terras Zerstörung überlebt? Wir werden es nie erfahren. Schade eigentlich. Dafür haben die Mogrys erfahren, was mit ihrem Mog-Net nicht stimmt, weshalb wir nun eine Reihe von Briefen austragen müssen. Kupo in Alexandria gibt uns einen Brief für Atura mit, der (oder die?) sich in Burmecia befindet. Von ihm (oder ihr?) wiederum erhaltet ihr einen Brief an Momo, den ihr im Dorf der Schwarzmagier (und Genome) findet und der euch einen Brief an Kulmog in der Alten Hochburg Ipsen mit auf den Weg gibt. Kulmog seinerseits möchte, dass ihr Post für Mois mitnehmt, den ihr das letzte Mal in der Höhle des ewigen Eises gesehen habt… Und nun? HA! Der Mogry hat sich in den Morast der Qs bei Lindblum verkrochen und steht dort vor dem Eingang der Fossilienmine. Diesen findet ihr allerdings nur wieder, wenn ihr Quina im Team habt. Mois hat einen Brief an Moglea in Daguerreo für euch, die euch wiederum mit Post zurück zu Kupo in Alexandria schickt. Bei dieser ganzen Briefaktion ist jetzt herausgekommen, dass eine Maschine in der Mog-Net Zentrale kaputt ist und etwas Schönheitsöl benötigt wird, um sie wieder flott zu kriegen. Und wie der Zufall so will, besitzt Ruby etwas von diesem Zeug. Stattet ihr also einen Besuch in ihrem Kleinkunsttheater ab und lasst euch eine Ration Schönheitsöl von ihr geben. Dieses bringt ihr zur Mog-Net-Zentrale; reitet dazu auf eurem mindestens roten Chocobo zur länglichen Insel ganz im Norden des Äußeren Kontinents. Dort findet ihr einen Riss im Berg, hinter dem sich die Zentrale befindet. Gebt Mogrymilian, diesem lila Viech, das Schönheitsöl, mit dem die Maschine wieder tadellos läuft. Und zum Dank dafür, dass ihr das Öl angeschleppt habt, erhaltet ihr einen Protektring! Klasse! Madain Sari Wenn ihr schonmal da in der Nähe seid, könnt ihr auch gleich mal nach Madain Sari gehen, wo ihr den Wandgemälden ein Geheimnis entlocken könnt, nämlich *Trommelwirbel* Lilis wahren Namen. Bekanntermaßen ist die echte Prinzessin Garnet zehn Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung gestorben, und „Lili“ ist ja auch nur ein Pseudonym. Betretet also Madain Sari, wobei Lili und Mahagon nicht im Team sein dürfen, und geht in die Küche, wo ihr Lani trefft. Sprecht sie zweimal an, damit sie euch auf eine Notiz hinweist, die sich in der kleinen Kammer hinter ihr befindet; geht dorthin und lest die Notiz… Damit besucht ihr die heiligen Wandgemälde, die ihr im Uhrzeigersinn ablauft, bis ihr wieder am Eingang angekommen seid und ein akustisches Signal hört. Danach lauft ihr die Wand gegen den Uhrzeigersinn ab, wieder bis zum Signal. Dieses Spielchen wiederholt ihr, bis ihr insgesamt neunmal die Gemälde entlanggelaufen seid und eine Nachricht erscheint, dass ihr vollständig geheilt wurdet. Dadurch ist unter dem Gemälde von Ifrit eine Nachricht erschienen, die Lilis leiblicher Vater verfasst hat und die auch ihren wahren Namen erwähnt. An dieser Stelle hülle ich mich in Schweigen: Seht für euch selbst ;-) Chocobos Paradies So langsam wird es mal Zeit, die Chocobo-Sidequest abzuschließen. Einen Schatz gibt es noch zu heben, und jetzt ist seine Zeit gekommen! Reitet dorthin, wo vor zwei Kapiteln noch die Insel des Lichts war. Positioniert euch so, dass euch beim Öffnen der großen Weltkarte angezeigt wird, dass ihr euch genau auf der Insel befindet, und taucht mit Hilfe einer Todesschote. Da es an diesem Tauchpunkt kein schäumendes Wasser gibt, könntet ihr eventuell mehrere Versuche brauchen, bis ihr den letzten Schatz findet: *Aquamarin x10 *Ultimawaffe x1 *Kriegerrüstung x1 *Invincible-Karte x1 Die Kriegerrüstung ist Steiners zweitbeste Rüstung, außerdem gehört euch mit der Ultimawaffe nun Zidanes bestes Räuberschwert und die stärkste Waffe des Spiels nach Exkalibur II. Solltet ihr Zidane aber ausschließlich mit seiner Technik Räuberseele angreifen lassen, empfehle ich das Ausrüsten des Orihalcons, da dieses den Schaden von Räuberseele erhöht. Übrigens ist die Invincible-Karte meine absolute Lieblings-Tetra Master-Karte. Mit der zocke ich echt jeden ab. Naja, jeden bis auf diesen Genom am Eingang des Magierdorfes. Gegen den verlier ich echt fast immer und ich weiß nicht, wieso D: Da ihr jetzt alle Schätze gehoben habt, ist es an der Zeit, den Choco-Blob zu besuchen. Erhebt euch dazu in die Lüfte und steuert die nordwestliche Ecke der Weltkarte an. Zwar ist auf der Karte nichts eingezeichnet, doch wie schon in den beiden Vorgängern von Final Fantasy IX wartet dort eine Überraschungsinsel auf euch. Dort findet ihr einen Riss in einem Berg; öffnet ihn per Todesschote und betretet… Chocobos Paradies! Auch Mene ist mit euch gekommen. Nun denn, schauen wir uns mal an diesem ausschließlich von Chocobos bevölkerten Ort um. Reitet nach rechts und untersucht diese Teiche, um euch nach oben zu einem großen Gebäude katapultieren zu lassen. Dort oben trefft ihr den Choco-Blob dann endlich mal persönlich, der sich einen Keks über Chocos Ankunft hier freut und Mene und Zidane für ihre Hilfe beim Erreichen des Paradieses die Fähigkeit verleiht, die Sprache der Chocobos zu verstehen. Leider funktioniert es bei Choco irgendwie nicht, und außerhalb dieses Ortes ist der Spaß dann generell wieder vorbei. Schade. Dann blobt der Blob irgendwas davon, dass unser gefiederter Freund ab sofort hier leben wird und wir uns deshalb von ihm verabschieden sollen. Mene will auch hierbleiben, aber Fetti erlaubt es nicht, da Mogrys halt keine Chocobos sind und nur solche hier leben dürfen. Somit ist also die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen… Nicht einmal besuchen können werden wir dieses Paradies und seine Bewohner, weil dies nur auf dem Rücken eines Chocobos möglich ist. Darüber wird uns auch die Choco-Blob-Karte, die wir vom dicken Chocobo bekommen, nicht hinwegtrösten, denn immerhin weiß Zidane jetzt nicht, wie er von dieser Insel wegkommen soll. Choco bleibt im Paradies, die Invincible steht irgendwo im Nirgendwo und den Knopf, mit dem er das Luftschiff fernsteuern kann, hat er auch noch nicht gefunden. Also muss Mene herhalten… Man will es kaum glauben, aber Zidane klammert sich allen Ernstes an einem kleinen Mogry, um von hier wegfliegen zu können. Das grenzt schon an Tierquälerei! Zudem ist er auch viel zu schwer für Mene. Was nun? In dem Moment taucht Choco wieder auf, der doch lieber noch ein wenig mit Mene rumhängen will! Ein Glück für Zidane… und für den Mogry >D Nach diesem rührseligen Moment betretet ihr das Paradies erneut. Der Chocobo links des Choco-Blobs wird auf Anfrage euer Inventar mit Todesschoten füllen, der Fetti selbst gibt euch einen Auftrag, wenn ihr ihn mit Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png ansprecht: Ihr sollt alle Sandstrände der Welt besuchen, was auf Chocos Rücken übrigens deutlich schneller geht als mit der Invincible. Seid ihr am Strand, drückt Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png, um diesen praktisch als besucht zu markieren. Habt ihr das mit allen gemacht, könnt ihr euch mit derselben Taste vollständig heilen, wenn ihr an einem Strand seid. Entscheidet für euch selbst, ob sich das lohnt; ich persönlich bin so selten an einem Strand, dass sich dieses Spielchen für mich einfach nicht rentiert… Letzte Vorbereitungen Auch wer die Chocobo-Sidequest hat liegenlassen, kann jetzt mit der Invincible die letzten beiden Phantome besuchen und versorgen: *Brabbelback lebt im Wald östlich von Oeil Vert und möchte einen Emerald haben. *Putschi auf der Bayar-Insel südwestlich vom Baum Iifars fragt nach einem Diamanten. Habt ihr die anderen Phantome noch nicht versorgt, läuft es weg. Außerdem wäre so kurz vor dem großen Finale eventuell etwas Training angebracht. Die meisten EXP erhaltet ihr dabei von den Putschis auf der Bayar-Insel. Pro Kampf werdet ihr es mit bis zu drei von diesen eigentlich total knuffig aussehenden Tierchen zu tun bekommen, die euch ständig mit Komet traktieren und öfters auch umhauen. Ferner versetzen sie euch mit Virenpuder in den Virus-Zustand, was für eine Trainingseinheit echt mies ist, und kontern Angriffe mit Lavitas, was offenbar eigentlich Levitas heißen soll. Ist ein Charakter dagegen schon im Schwebe-Zustand, wird mit Aerora, was ziemlich wehtun kann, gekontert, außerdem entfernen die Putschis gerne mal einen Charakter mit Nüsternschnaub permanent aus dem Kampf. Insgesamt sind die Biester ein ganzes Stück gefährlicher als viele Bosse, die ihr im Laufe eures Abenteuers plattgemacht habt, aber dafür ertrinkt ihr im Falle eines Sieges geradezu in EXP ;-) Ein weiteres gutes Trainingsobjekt ist euer guter alter Freund, der Tatzelwurm. Ihr wisst, wo ihr ihn findet und wie ihr ihn vernichtet, daher belasse ich es auch bei dem Hinweis auf seine Existenz. Er gibt nicht so viele EXP wie die Putschis, ist dafür aber auch leichter zu besiegen. Naja, und dann gibt es da noch einen Ort, an dem eure Level schneller wachsen werden, als ihr „kupo!“ sagen könnt. Und da fliegt ihr nun hin, sobald ihr euer Inventar mit Allheilmitteln gefüllt habt! Sephiroth war hier. Steuert den Baum Iifars an. Wenn ihr nicht gerade blind seid, wird euch auffallen, dass über seiner Krone eine große pinke Sphäre erschienen ist, die irgendwie an Sephies Meteor erinnert. Und da fliegen wir jetzt rein, ohne zu wissen, was uns überhaupt erwartet. Kaum nähert sich die Invincible der Sphäre, wird das Schiff von tausenden von Silberdrachen angegriffen, die aber abgeschossen werden – von der Flotte des Großherzoges Cid! Auch Bark und der Rest der Tantalus-Bande sind mit von der Partie. Wohoo! Dann kann sich unsere Bande ja ohne größere Probleme den Weg zu diesem Meteor-Verschnitt bahnen, zumal uns nicht nur Cids Flotte Rückendeckung gibt, sondern auch die Rote Rose unter dem Kommando von Beatrix! Doppel-Wohoo! Damit kann echt nichts mehr schiefgehen! Also rein in die pinke Kugel und schnell das Empfangskomitee auseinandergenommen! Mit dem Tod des Kaiserdrachen könnt ihr eine Sidequest beginnen, die viel Rennerei erfordert und eine für den Aufwand ziemlich mickrige Belohnung hergibt. Wenn ihr mehr darüber erfahren wollt, empfehle ich einen Blick in den Anhang; für den Walkthrough selbst ist mir der Mist zu doof. Nach dem ganzen Spaß teleportieren sich alle aus dem Luftschiff… Aber wohin? Was verbirgt sich in dieser Sphäre…? Flüstergras‘ Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Assault of the Silver Dragons ;Außerdem *FFIII – Pavillion of Doga and Unei *FFVIII – Movin‘ « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)